Battle! Destroyah
Battle! Destroyah is a mutated colony of crustaceans and a roleplay characters used by MechaZero101. Appearance Battle! Destroyah is a gigantic red crab-like creature with a demonic form. He has wings with a span bigger than his body. His tail is stretched out with a pincer on the back. A giant horn sits atop his forehead, and his face is the worst part of it all. A face which can instill fear in those who stare at it. To say that Destroyah's intimidating is an understatement. Personality Battle! Destroyah is pure sadistic, killing for fun and sports. He enjoys tormenting his prey and toying with them, both physically and emotionally, postponing the final blow. However, when overwhelmed, Destroyah tends to let out all his attacks in a last ditch effort to save his hide. Despite this, Destroyah's an excellent strategist, being able to use his abilities efficiently against his foes, creating openings in his foe's defense and taking a liking to crippling them. Battle! Destroyah is no way a pushover and fighting him is more than likely a death sentence. History After his mutation, Battle! Destroyah focused on reforming and growing, eventually reaching his final form and being able to fight against high level Kaiju. However, he left for the underground to sleep for a while, until his nap was interrupted by a fight right above Seattle. Destroyah burst from the ground, immediately reminding BirthGoji of his, and his father's murderer. Destroyah found out about this and used it to his advantage. The two kept fighting, seemingly evenly matched until Raiga showed up, forcing Destroyah to split up. Flying Destroyah fighting Raiga while Aggregate Destroyah targeted BirthGoji once more. Destroyah then got overwhelmed once more and struggled to reform, but eventually did it. He then started to open up his floral area and charged up energy. BirthGoji and Raiga then charged up their beams. After some time, both combatants fired their beams, being evenly matched until Raiga distracted Destroyah once more, causing him to lose his grip on the beam and was blasted head on. Destroyah got up, heavily bruised. He then told the young king that he'll come for him one day, before taking off somewhere else. He later reappeared at Manila, to which he completely destroyed. He then flew off, victorious. Abilities *'Enhanced Stats:' Destroyah possesses enhanced physical stats. *'Micro-Oxygen Bursts:' Destroyah is able to fie Micro-Oxygen bursts from his mouth. *'Floral Chest Beam:' Destroyah is able to fire a thick, golden energy beam from his floral chest area. It takes a lot of time to charge and tires Destroyah out quickly. *'Horn Katana:' Destroyah is able to slash his foes with his laser katana. *'Tail Shock:' Destroyah is able to shock his opponents with his tail, absorbing some of their energy in the process. *'Flight:' Destroyah is able to fly at Mach 6. *'Separation:' Destroyah is able to separate and reform into any of his evolutionary states at will. *'Energy Recharge Roar:' Destroyah is able to recharge some of his energy by roaring. Trivia *Battle! Destroyah is his GDBR version. Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Destoroyahs Category:Mutants Category:Characters (MechaZero101)